


Escape

by Nelkere



Category: Imperium Eddaria, Original Work
Genre: F/F, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:27:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28209831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelkere/pseuds/Nelkere
Summary: This is a prequel short story to the mainline Imperium Eddaria series. In particular, Escape delves into one of the darkest, yet most hopeful moments of the future Empress Yumine's life.
Kudos: 1





	1. Go

**Author's Note:**

> This story includes references to self harm and abuse. I attempted to reduce these references to only what would be absolutely necessary to the story due to the sensitive nature of such topics

“I’m leaving.”

“Do you really think you can?”

“Yes.”

Katra sighed and fell down onto her younger sister’s bed. The older Konari rubbed her forehead and looked over the room. It was in complete disarray, like always, but this time, a single sack sat in her sister’s favorite chair, filled with random belongings. “She’s not going to let you go easily, you know.”

“If I don’t go tonight, I won’t be free.” Yumi rushed around her chamber, grabbing and throwing things as she finished packing. “I can’t stay, Katra.”

“She’ll kill you.”

“If I stay, I’ll die.” Yumi paused for a moment to look at her older sister. “I need to know if you’ll help me.”

Katra warped to her and gripped Yumi’s wrist. Her eyes fell on the young princess’ arm as she drew back the heavy cloth of her sleeve. Thin lines of light skin rose up to her elbow, occasionally crossed by newer, far less healed ones. “...” 

Katra sighed and lightly ran grey fingers over the scars before re-covering her sister’s arm. As her eyes rose to meet Yumi’s, her sister’s dried tears made her stop. “Yumine…”

Yumi pulled her arm free of Katra’s grasp and turned away. “Will you help me or not?”

“Where will you go?”

Yumi rolled her eyes and shrugged. “Anywhere but here.”

_ End Part I _


	2. The Path

Later that night, Yumi’s door opened a sliver. Poking her head out, she glanced to each side. Seeing no one, the princess withdrew once more into her chamber. The young Konari warped to her window, black wisps of smoke clinging to her shoulders as she reappeared, a small sack laying against the wall at her feet. In the distance she could see the low glow of one of many festivals within the sprawling capital, the sound of their drums a low heartbeat. She cast her eyes up to the planet's twin moons, dead Jougel and brightly shining Jyrel, and sighed.

A soft rapping at her door shook her from her thoughts, and she grabbed her bag before turning to leave. "I'm coming."

Opening the door, Yumi met her older sister's hardened gaze. "Are you sure about this?"

"Let's just go." "Yumine-" Yumi held up her free hand to her sister. "I'm going, Katra. Whether or not you help."

The older Konari's eyes narrowed as she studied her young sister. As she closed them finally, Katra wrapped her arms around her sibling. "You know I'll always help you, _Kayi_."

Katra quickly whipped her head to one side, then the other as she broke the embrace, before turning away. "We have to be fast, Yumi."

Yumi simply nodded and tightened her grip on her bag. "Let's go."


	3. Gate

The Palace suddenly lit up like a bonfire, alarms ringing through the halls as guards were roused from their sleep.

At the far end of the courtyard, Yumi poked her head out. from her hiding spot, the young princess could see the panicked guards and servants scrambling as they searched for her and her older sister. Katra had gone the opposite direction as her in her own attempt to give her younger sister a better chance to escape. But from what Yumi could see, it had little effect. 

A shout from behind startled the princess, and she whirled around, a hand reaching for the knife on her belt.

"Princess?" One of the gate guards had spotted her and was slowly approaching, stopping a few steps from her before bowing. "Thank goodness I found you. Her Highness is looking fo-"

Yumi dashed forward as she drew the blade, placing the sharp steel against the guard's throat as she tackled him to the ground. "Be quiet!" she spat, terror in her eyes.

"But Princess-" 

Yumi pressed the knife into his neck, drawing a small trickle of blood as she dropped her voice as low as she can. "Please. Don't tell anyone you saw me."

The guard's eyes widened, then swallowed slowly before he nodded once.

As she pulled the knife away from his neck, Yumi passed him a small cloth. "You didn't see me, please."

The guard glanced behind her for a moment, then gently drew himself from beneath Yumi. "The Empress is looking for you, Princess. She doesn't seem happy." 

Yumi snorted ruefully. "The witch never is."

"Why are you doing this?" He gestured to the sack still in Yumi's hiding spot.

"I-" Yumi stopped and looked behind her to the palace. "I can't stay a prisoner in my home."

The guard didn't respond. Instead, he simply rose, dusted himself off, and then walked over to her sack and picked it up. "Very well." 

As she took the sack from him, Yumi offered up a wan smile. "Thank you...?"

"Shemoa, my Princess."

"Thank you, Shemoa. And, sorry." 

Shemoa simply saluted her and returned to his post as she warped away, black smoke quickly fading out as several guards arrived .

End Chapter 3


End file.
